


ACCELERATION

by EvanBlack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanBlack/pseuds/EvanBlack
Summary: Turns out, Mulder only had to ask...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 66





	ACCELERATION

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not re-post to any other site without writer's permission.

'Scully?'

'Yes Mulder?'

He said nothing more so she turned to look at him. 

'What Mulder?'

'Can I kiss you Scully?'

'What? Here?'

Damn, she thought immediately. She should've said 'No!', not 'what? here?' - as if he'd be allowed to kiss her if only they were somewhere else! What was she thinking?

They were in the departure lounge at Blue Grass Airport, Lexington; there was NO WAY he could kiss her here. It was nearly midnight and there was hardly anyone else about, but still!

'No Mulder!' That was more like it.

But he leaned into her anyway, just as if she'd said yes!

'Please Scully,' he said, so close to her mouth that she could feel the words more than hear them. 'I want to kiss you. Please.'

His words so close sucked all the air out of her immediate vicinity. Later Scully would blame lack of oxygen for what happened next. He would blame her for being her and for being too close to him for too long - closer and longer than any man could be expected to bear without going crazy.

But the truth was, neither of them would ever quite be able to say why he asked, or why she gave.

She closed her eyes and let Mulder kiss her. And then she opened her lips and let Mulder kiss her like that too. And suddenly it was more than a kiss. More than any kiss in kiss history. It was a train derailing; a car falling off a cliff; a parachute not opening; it was unstoppable blinding acceleration that went from 0-1000 in an impossible instant.

And when she felt his hand slide down her throat and under the cotton of her blouse, she didn't stop him because people might see - only whimpered and wanted more. His mouth was tender but insistent, his lips warm, his tongue hot. His fingers were cool against her breast and cold against her nipple, which rose hotly under them and hardened defiantly. He tugged it and she felt the pull all the way down to her sex, and she groaned into him and felt him shift and groan back, turning further towards her in the seat beside her, his other hand behind her head, holding her gently while his mouth conquered hers with softness and sighs and smooth, darting promises of another invasion.

'Mulder we can't do this here.' Her head knew her lines, even if her body was off method-acting in another - much better - play. 

In reply he withdrew his hand from her nipple and she wanted to kick herself. But instead he found her hand on his hip and pulled it round to the heat at his groin, pressing it there and then leaving it - letting her know that's where he wanted it. She obeyed him, feeling his stiff cock as if in a wet dream. That's what this was - a dream. As long as she kept her eyes closed against his lashes, as long as she didn't wake up and look around, nothing could go wrong; no one would know.

His hand found her nipple again, and this time roughly pushed her bra down and off her breast, he supporting her weight instead, thumbing the nipple, then moving to the other breast and doing the same. 

She gasped at the wanton feeling of her breasts being pulled out of her bra and into Mulder's hand right here in an airport lounge, and pressed his cock hard, making him groan and push against her in a determined rhythm. 

He spoke without taking his lips from hers. 'I want to fuck you Scully.'

His words almost made her come, but - still - she thought of a million different ways to deflect him from that impossible goal, and finally went with 'Yes'. 

Truly, she had no control over her tongue when it was inside his mouth.

He whined as if in pain. 

'Now!' 

The relentless in-out pressure of his tight cock against her hand was another clue to his desperation, if she hadn't picked up on the verbal hint.

She pulled away from him, gasping for air, and looked around wildly. A cleaner picked up trash 50 yards away. Two travellers sat with their backs to them at another gate. A middle-aged man slumped asleep two rows back, and a woman with a baby was off in a distant corner. 

'Where's the bathroom?' she panted.

'I'm never gonna make the bathroom Scully. Please. Please.'

Her mind protested loudly but her mouth was numb, and she felt drunk as his hands pushed up and under her skirt and dragged her panties back down with them. Drunk with love and dumb lust.

'Mulder we can't' She almost giggled. Even inside her own head, the words sounded like a joke.

'I have to Scully. I have to. I need you so bad.' As he panted the words, he put a hand around her thigh and tugged her onto his lap, facing him. She rested her arms around his neck and kissed him again, as she felt his hands yanking desperately at his belt and zipper, and then put her forehead against his so she could look down between them at his cock, big and raw and naked between them, rising outrageously from his smart black dress pants, already smearing pre-cum onto his neat blue shirt.

He held his cock in both hands like an offering, and looked at her like a starving man. 

'Fuck me Scully.'

Somehow - between a sweet first kiss begged at an airport, and this teetering, giddy moment; between one five-minute segment of their lives and the next - she and Mulder had become two other people who didn't give a damn any more. Who would blame her? Who would care? What else could she do? She raised and lowered herself, his hands at her ass, and felt her own slickness coating his blazing heat as he impaled her.

He bit her hard on the shoulder and she came before he was all the way inside her, wave after gripping wave trying to consume his cock. She opened her mouth and he covered it with his big hand, stopping her shout, then took his hand away and plunged his tongue brutally inside to smother his own cries as she felt his waves crashing against hers, his hips jerking up into her, shaking the whole row of chairs; chasing the last of his orgasm. And finally they were just still, panting into each other, noses bumping, cheeks scraping, hands touching tenderly. 

Everything he should have said before, he said afterwards. Everything she'd ever wanted to hear, and other things she'd never imagined she would. He needed none of them now to convince, to cajole, to seduce her, but he said them anyway. Lips warming ears, breath caressing, words of love.

Scully opened her eyes reluctantly to find the man two rows back looking straight at her. He raised his eyebrows, and she blushed. He smiled and picked up a book. 

Scully slid off Mulder's cock, making them both gasp, and pulled her skirt back down neatly while he tucked himself away. 

They glanced around, then at each other, then giggled, then got serious. Then giggled again. 

'We must be crazy,' she said finally, really believing it to be so.

'You make me crazy.' he said, seriously.

He stroked her face; she touched his lips.

They held hands. He looked around with an expression of wonder.

'Blue Grass Airport, Kentucky. Who'da thunk it?'

'You had somewhere else in mind Mulder?'

'I was hoping the Dreamlands Lodge and Bowlarama, Cowtown, Iowa. How about you?'

She smiled. 'I thought it would be my apartment. Or yours.'

'Not the office?'

'That's work Mulder. Off limits.'

'Says who?'

'Says me.'

He frowned off at the blackness outside the windows for a minute, chewing his lip, then turned back to her.

'Wrestle ya for it?'

'Mul-der!'

They held hands some more. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder where he'd bitten her; she tilted her head down to touch his while he did.

'How long have you been wanting to ask me Mulder?'

'Forever. How long have you been ready to say yes?'

'Forever.'

He groaned: 'Don't say that Scully! I'll have to kill myself just when I have something to live for!'

They giggled some more, feeling like teenagers.

She leaned over and kissed him again, making it last, making him pant and squeeze her breast.

'Oh god Scully.'

Then she sucked his throat, so he'd have a big hickey at work on Monday.

Above his collar.

END


End file.
